Stargate Omega
by bsampson0330
Summary: When SG-1 stumbles upon two different universes, things get crazy. Well, crazier than normal, that is. SG-1, The New Republic heroes, and Alec and Deryn from the Leviathan meet for the first time, nothing can possibly go wrong, right? Like that ever happens... Part 1 of 3
1. First Encounters

So, yeah.

It started out as a normal, routine mission. They always do. I never expected anything out of the ordinary. Well, other than the normal Go'auld trying to kill us, weird stuff happening, the usual. We sent the malp through, and boy, were we shocked.

A massive, towering building interior, lined with blue lights. Statues along what looked like rows and rows. "It appears to be some sort of library, if those blue lights are some sort of way of keeping information." Daniel observed.

"Vast library with seemingly infinite knowledge? Unprotected?" Sam asked. "Doubt it, but a civilization this advanced would have to have superior weaponry for fighting the Go'auld."

"Bigger guns, better weapons. Count me in." I said. Tealc smirked.

"Tealc, have you ever seen anything like this before?" Daniel asked.

"Never. I have seen much, but not anything as complex as this."

"Well, I give it a go." General Hammond said.

"Thank you sir." I said.

...

We stepped through the gate, and looked around. The malp telemetry didn't do it honor. Ornate carvings in pillars that stretched up to the ceiling, beautiful works of art on the roof. Daniel would think he was in heaven. The gate finally deactivated. "Freeze!" I spun around to see 40 armed guards pointing guns at us. Heavy footsteps behind us told me that reinforcements had come. "Drop your weapons! All of you!"

"Blast them!" a voice shouted from behind us. This voice sounded different, as though it came through a mask. A shot fired off behind me, and I spun around again to see who was shooting at me. I nearly passed out. Imperial Stormtroopers were barreling down the corridor, guns blazing.

"Defensive positions!" Gunshots all around us were passed back and forth. I made an 'executive' decision, and pulled out my P-90. With one one shot, I killed the foremost trooper. He fell to the floor with a thud. Thankfully, the rest of SG-1 got the hint. Sam already had a grenade in hand, Daniel was scolding her for blowing up the library, and Tealc was smiling while blasting the group of advancing troopers.

"Fall back! Fall back! Fall..." I shot the commander in the back of the head. The troops were running away, but I shot them regardless.

"You." I looked over my shoulder, and a young man was standing over me. I stood up from my position behind the DHD, and looked at him. "Come with me." He turned and led us through the building. "Charlie, it's Greg. Yeah, we've got travelers. Get the ship ready, and contact Supreme Chancellor Solo. She'll want too meet them."

"Who's Supreme Chancellor Solo?" Sam whispered to me.

"I don't know, but whoever he is, he's obviously the leader of this country." Daniel remarked.

"You're wrong." Greg said. "Mrs. Solo is the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Senate, the true leader of the New Republic."

"New Republic?" I asked.

"Yes, here's our ride."

"Where?" Tealc asked, and was answered with a loud droning. I looked up and couldn't believe it. An LAAT Gunship was landing right in front of us.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked.

"What?" Greg asked me.

"Is that an LAAT Gunship?"

"What else would it be?"

"My imagination!"

"Sir, you're not seeing things." Sam said.

"Are you two okay?" Greg asked.

"No, no I'm not okay." I said. When Sam got a worried look on her face, I smiled. "I'm better than okay! This is awesome! A real LAAT Gunship! And this must be Corusant! This is freaking amazing!"

"Wait, Jack, are you implying that we stumbled into the universe of Star Wars?" Daniel said.

"No, I'm not implying." I said as I climbed into the Gunship. "Look around! What does it look like, Harry Potter? Nowhere else has ships like this, or technology as advanced as this!" The ship took off, and I didn't stop looking out the window the entire time, it was so amazing.

"What are you talking about?" Greg asked.

"Where we come from," Daniel explained "this galaxy is famous. Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin and Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, all of them are quite famous."

"How? Where are you from?"

"We come from a planet called Earth." Sam said.

" _Sir._ " A voice came out of the comlink on Greg's combat vest.

"Yes, Corporal?"

" _We've arrived. The Supreme Chancellor wants to see them in her office immediately. She's sent up royal guards to escort them._ "

"Very well then. I will go with them, as a guide."  
" _Let me run it past her first._ " The comlink went silent for a few minutes. " _She said that she will permit it. Proceed._ "

"Follow me." The door opened, and two rows of guards formed lines on either side of us. Walking in perfect formation, they led us indoors.

"This is the Galactic Senate." Greg explained. "On the left, you can see the courts, and on the right is the Senate chamber."

"Where Palpatine got all his power." I muttered.

"Yes. Strange, the best things can go wrong. Palpatine was great until he became power hungry."

"You don't have to tell us twice."

"The Supreme Chancellor will see you now." The lead guard said. The escort turned, and filed out.

"Well, sir, ready for first encounters?" Sam asked.


	2. Diplomatic Formalities

**I want to clarify: I am using my own version of the post- Return of the Jedi. I will NOT be using The Force Awakens. I am using post-Leviathan too. There are spoilers for that, (it's a series of books written by Scott Westerfeld) as well as Stargate. Just like with the Star Wars parts, I am using my own version of that too. Without further ado, here's chapter 2.**

...

"The supreme chancellor will see you now." The guards filed out, leaving SG-1 with Greg.

"Ready for first encounters, sir?" Sam asked me.

"Ready as ever. Lead the way, Greg." I said. Greg pulled out a card, put it up to a scanner, and the door opened. Stepping in, the office was large, just like I remembered from the Prequels. Large desk, tall ceiling, strangely familiar looking people.

"Senator, the travelers are here." Greg said as SG-1 walked in.

"Excellent. I've been waiting to meet them. Greg, have you contacted Luke?" The chancellor said.

"I have, he's on his way."

"Great, can't wait to see the old guy again." A man in his late 40s walked in, standing behind the chancellor.

"Han, stop being so sarcastic."

"Okay, Leia, cool your jets!" Han put his hands up, pretending to surrender.

"Did they say Han and Leia?" Daniel whispered to me.

"Yep. We are officially making history." I stepped forward. "Hello. I'm Jack O'Neil, this is Sam, Daniel, and Tealc." I pointed at each one in turn. "We come from the planet Earth."

"Earth? I'm not familiar with that planet. You aren't from in the Republic, are you?"

Daniel stepped forwards. "No, we come from a galaxy far, far away called the Milky Way."

"Way to go, nerd." I whispered to Daniel. He shrugged.

"Well, you're here. Why have you come through the Stargate?" Leia asked.

"We're explorers. We are trying to find civilizations advanced enough to be allies." Sam explained. "Earth is at war with several very powerful races, and we need allies."

"And what would this alliance consist of, if I may ask?"

"We need ships. Starfighters that are small enough to fit through the Stargate, but are strong enough to withstand a beating." Han looked up, smiling.

"I know just the ship! A-Wings!" Leia looked at him. "Hear me out. A-Wings are small, durable, and can fit through the gate. And we have thousands of them! We have more than enough to spare, especially if you consider all the B-Wings, K-Wings, Y-Wings, X-Wings, YT-2400's, YT-1300's and all the other ships in our fleets. A few hundred wouldn't be a problem."

"Try a few thousand." Sam said. "This isn't a small skirmish. This is all out war."

"I've seen A-Wings fight. They're small, fast and pack a punch, Sam. We need anything we can get." I said.

"How have you seen A-Wings before?" Han asked.

"I'll explain later. My point is, even with about a thousand, we can outmaneuver anything the Go'auld have. They would be almost unstoppable."  
"Almost sir, and the Go'auld are getting more advanced too."

"It's settled then." Leia spoke up, interupting us. "We will be loaning you some A-Wings. Let us talk about this later. We have other matters to discuss. The library. You attacked the Imperials, did you not?"

"We did." I replied. "Under my orders. I decided that fighting was better than surrendering."

"Interesting... Greg, what do you make of the situation?" Leia asked, catching Greg off guard.

"Uh... well, the attack at the gate seemed too convenient. My guess is that they were trying to capture the Stargate, and attacked while we were distracted."  
"It does seem odd that the Imperial Remnant attacks when you show up." Han said.

"Either way, we must proceed with caution. Greg, please show our guests to some rooms, preferably close to ours." Leia said.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Dismissed."

...

Our rooms were all next to each other. I took the corner room. I looked out my window, and Corusant sprawled out below me like a map. I saw the Jedi Temple in the distance, it's pillars shining in the evening sun. A chime rang. _The doorbell_... I thought. I walked over, and opened the door, letting Sam in. "What brings you here?"

"We need to talk."

"If this is the birds and the bees, I've not only heard it, but said it."

"Sir, this is a new planet, and if these people don't trust us, then we might as well save everyone some time and just leave."  
"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?"

"In Leia's office. You can't just go around saying that you know this and that, and you've seen these and those. They have to trust us sir." Just then, the chime rang again.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Han. May I come in?"

"Just a moment." I panicked. This might be suspicious, just the two of us. "Carter, go sit at that table next to he window."  
"Sir?"

"Trust me." She sat down, and I opened the door, letting Han in.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, glancing between me and Carter.

"No, we were just talking. Care to join us?"

"My pleasure." Han pulled over a chair, and sat down across from Sam. "I've been wondering..." _Oh, great, here it comes. How do you know everything you know about us if you've never been here before?_ "Who are the Go'auld?" I was shocked. "I've never heard of such a race of beings before."

Sam piped up. "The Go'auld are actually a mixture of beings, mostly humans, but there are several other species such as the Unas who have been enslaved by them."

"But you said that they were a race of beings, implying that they were all the same kind of creature."

"They technically are, but they are little worm thing that get in your head, literally. They're parasites." I said, putting my 2 cents on the table.

"And they have ships?"

"Oh, yeah. Big ships. Big, big ships."

"Could you draw one for me?"

"Where would I draw?" Han grabbed a knob on the table, and turned it. The table changed color, and started glowing blue.

"It's a touch screen?" Sam asked.

"Cool." I drew the basic outline of the pyramid, and drew as best as I could. Han watched with interest, observing the drawing with great detail. I finished, and let him look at it.

"Interesting... but why a pyramid?"

"It serves as a landing platform for the larger ships." Sam said. "Pyramids are a part of every culture we have ever met, other than this one, and even then, you have pyramids all over the place with temples and buildings."  
"So, these are the largest ships they have?"

"As far as we know."

"And how big are they?"

"About fifty miles long and wide. Armed to the teeth with weapons on the top and bottom of the ships. Hangars that have hundreds of Death Gliders are scattered around the lower levels. The bridge is here." I pointed at the top of the pyramid. "It houses the main control systems and steering. Without it, it can't go anywhere. Their shields are super tough, and very hard to penetrate."

"Nothing a couple of Mon Cal cruisers couldn't handle."

"Their gliders are the real threat, though. They're pretty fast, not as fast as an A-Wing, but are tough and powerful, armed with two blasters that each fire explosive shots of plasma."

"You seem to know your enemy well, and I admire that." Han stood up, and walked over to the window, staring out into the city. "The Empire was always big, and was always chasing me. I knew my enemy. I knew their strategies, I knew their strengths, and I knew their weaknesses. But now, the Empire has diminished, and I don't know them anymore. The Remnant is trying so hard to topple everything we've built, and we've been pretty successful in keeping them at bay, but the raid at the library was the first raid in two weeks. It makes me wonder, what are they doing?" He paused, letting his words sink in.

"Let us help you."  
"How could you help us?"

"Give you the advantage of doing the unexpected. Giving your ground forces projectile weapons instead of blasters. Bullets are harder to see than blaster bolts, and are far better for ambushes and assassinations and stealth."

"We moved away from projectile weapons hundreds of years ago. They were clumsy and used more resources than we wanted to."

"Either way, if just my team uses them, it would still keep the Empire guessing." Han walked over to the door.

"I will have to think about it. We will talk more in the morning." Han walked out, leaving me with Carter, late in the evening.

...

 **There isn't action yet, but you just wait. It'll come. Oh, it will come. If you want a character in here, PM me a name and brief physical description, as well as a short background. Thanks!**


	3. To the Skies!

"Any word from SG-1?" General Hammond asked.

"Not yet sir. Besides, they don't have to report in until tomorrow." Sgt. Siler said. Hammond stared at the Stargate. He loved and hated his job at the same time. He met so many people, and they were all wonderful, but he sends some of them to their deaths. Sometimes, he wished he could quit, but then who would run the SGC?

...

"So, this is the main hangar here." Greg said, leading them into an enormous room filled with ships. "Over there are the X-Wings, B-Wings are on the far left, Z-Wings are on the far right, and those are our..."  
"A-Wings." I said, interrupting him.

"Yes, our A-Wings. And, here's our head pilot, Jake Farrell."

"Did I hear my name?" Jake said, walking over.

"Jake, this is Jack, Sam, Daniel and Tealc. You're going to be going with them when they leave for Earth." A moment of realization suddenly hit me.

"We need to check back with the General today!"

"We should get that done as soon as possible." Sam said.

"Hey, why don't you fly over to the library in an A-Wing? Jake could teach you." Greg suggested.

"That could work, I have a few days off. When should we start?"

"Now?" I suggested. I was shown to an A-Wing, and sat myself in the cockpit.

"Okay, so, pay attention. The A-Wing is easy to pilot, but is hard to control. This is the engine pressure, your fuel and your weapons systems. If you want to see any particular diagnostic, the HUD is voice commanded, so you can call it up like this: Display fuel." There was a beep, and a display came up on the cockpit glass.

"Cool."

"This is your flight controls. Left, right, up, down, all of that is controlled with this." Jake said, showing me a pair of handlebars.

"Speed is controlled here, right?" I asked, grabbing a throttle.

"You catch on quick. That's all you need to know to fly it, the real trick is getting the right reflexes. Too slow and you crash, too fast and you can lose a lot of speed."

"I'm pretty good with reflexes."

"Okay, then. Turn it on with the large green button, and follow me." Jake walked over to the only blue A-Wing in the hangar, and took off. I followed him out of the hangar, and into the busy streets of Corusant. A little box appeared on the bottom left corner of the HUD, showing Jake. "Can you see me?" his voice echoed in the cockpit.

"I read you loud and clear."

"Good, now, let's pick up a bit of speed, get you used to the full power you now have that is the A-Wing!" Jake sped forwards, with me right behind him.

"Oh, yeah!" I was thrilled. The sheer speed of the A-Wing was far faster than anything I had ever flown, and was more maneuverable than any of the fighters on Earth. I was in heaven.

"Getting the hang of it?"

"This is amazing! I officially think that the A-Wing is the best fighter ever!"

"That's everyone's reaction. Let's head on over to the library."

"Right behind you."

...

"Incoming wormhole!" Sgt. Siler shouted over the PA. Hammond rushed down the stairs to see who it was. SG-1 was overdue by only an hour, but he still worried.

"Are we receiving anything yet?"

"Yes, we are. Video telemetry." Hammond looked at the screen, waiting for it to connect.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I was busy flying." Jack said over the speaker.

"Flying? What is that planet like?" Hammond asked.

"Have you ever seen Star Wars, sir?"

"Of course, we watched it when we went up to he lake, remember?"  
"Yeah, I'm living it."

"What? What do you mean 'You're living it'?" Sgt. Siler asked.

"Well, the building we saw is actually the library on Corusant. And the Supreme Chancelor is Leia, and she's married to Han! And Luke will be visiting us later! No need to worry about us, the Republic is thriving!" General Hammond was quiet.

"Flying? What were you flying?"

"The best fighter ever, an A-Wing! I got flying lessons from this guy, Jake Farrell." Jake stepped into view. He looked rough, with several scars on his face, but his smile was enough to make anyone trust him.

"Hello."

"And, even better, the Republic is lending us hundreds of A-Wings!"

"Hundreds?" Hammond asked. "Well, I guess you have things under control there. I'm going to send SG-2 and 3 to help out with things. From what I can guess, it's a big place."  
"Okay sir, we'll be waiting. Jack O'neil out."


	4. A New Threat

SG-2 and 3 came through the gate, and were immediately transported to the chancellor's office. The day passed quickly, a blur of training and introductions. I was getting ready to go for one last run around the area in the A-Wing they had given me, even though I refused, they insisted I have that one. I was flying around, when the scanners picked up something behind me. Green blaster bolts whizzed past me, missing me by inches! "Jake! Jake! Do you read me?"

"What's up, Jack?" Jake said over the comlink.

"I'm under attack!" Glancing over my shoulder, I saw my attackers. "Three Tie Interceptors on my 6, request immediate backup!"

"On my way! What sector?"

"Just passed into sector 153-260, and hurry!" I rounded a corner, and realized what was happening. "Send all fighters! They're invading!"

"Invading? How?"

"I see Tie Bombers, Interceptors, Fighter, and... I think I see some Phantoms. A squad of Lambda Shuttles are landing near the office, and they have Tie Defenders escorting them."  
"I see them, we're right behind you!" A trio of explosions behind me indicated that the Interceptors that were chasing me were gone.

"Right into the fray." I muttered. Accelerating to top speed, I went right for the middle, guns blazing, shooting anything I could. Turning as hard as I could, I veered left, chasing after a Tie Bomber and his escorts.

"Wait for your ship to lock on, then fire." Jake said. Pulling up to avoid a missile, I steadied myself, taking careful aim. A red cross-hair on the HUD appeared, and I pulled the trigger. My shots made their mark, and the Bomber's ordinance compartment blew up, creating secondary explosions in the cockpit.

"Yeah! One confirmed kill!"

"Don't get cocky, kid. There's a lot more to shoot down." I didn't care. I was having a blast! At least, until I was getting shot at, then it got serious. I pulled hard right, flipping upside down, then pulling 'up', so I was facing my attackers. A squad of Tie Fighters had decided that I was a good target.

"Make that two confirmed kills." I said, opening fire on the squad leader. My shots hit him, but instead of blowing up, he fell down, crashing into the city thousands of feet below. A Tie Interceptor caught my eye. This one was different, having red stripes on it. "Jake, I see an interceptor with stripes, any idea why?"

"What?! Soontir Fell is here?! Jack, do not let him out of your sights, I repeat, do not let him out of your sights. That man is brutal in combat."

"Closing in on him." I went in for the kill, but just before I got a lock on him, he turned away, throwing me off. "Dang, this guy's good." I chased him down again, and, like before, he got away. Getting annoyed, I had enough. "Jake, I can't get him, can you come give me a hand?"  
"I already am." A blue blur streaked past me, and shot Soontir Fell, but didn't take him down. Instead, Soontir turned upwards, back into space.

"Where's he going?" I asked, watching him flee.

"To the rest of his squad. Look." I turned back to the battle, and watched as the shuttles were shot down, and the fighters were destroyed. The Empire was retreating. Over the comlink, cheers and shouts resounded, celebration for the victory.

"Okay everyone, back to the hangar, we can celebrate there." Han said over the comlink. A very old ship passed over me, and I knew who it was. The classic YT-1300, the one, the only _Millennium Falcon_.

...

"Jack, what happened?" Sam ran over to me as I landed.

"The Empire attacked, but we held them off. This guy, Soontir Fell, outmaneuvered me, twice. He was the only one I've ever seen do that. Whoever this guy is, he's a threat."

"Baron Soontir Fell is the one who leads Red Squad, the elite fighters of the Empire. Each one in that squad has to have at least ten confirmed kills, and has to be able to pilot an interceptor, as well as a fighter and a defender. Those guys don't mess around." Jake said.

"So these guys are the best of the best?" I asked.

"Well, when you put it that way... yes."  
"Well, well, well. You're quite the pilot." Han said, walking over to me. "Two confirmed kills first time in combat? Normally it takes quite a while to get two kill plain and simple. You're good."  
"I learned from one of the best." Jake smiled.

"Well, regardless, you should head up to your room and get washed up. You have a couple of special guests coming."

"Who? I didn't invite anyone."  
"Take a guess." And with that, Han walked off. I glanced at Sam, who merely shrugged. We started to head back up, when Jake stopped me.

"Whoever it is, they must be important. Han doesn't get cleaned up for anyone except the senate leaders, Leia's family, and Luke. You'd better be spotless for whoever it is."

"Alright, I get it. Fancy shirt, nice tie, comb my hair." Jake smiled. I walked over to Sam, who was waiting at the lift. Stepping in, I told Sam to get Tealc and Daniel ready too. I wanted my team to be ready for anyone. "But make sure you have a weapon on you, just in case."

...


	5. Strange Powers

**Why has no one reviewed? I want some feedback! Tell me what you think of the story! And don't forget those OCs (Outside Character)!**

...

Jack stood in his room. He didn't get too dressed up. Combat vest, couple of ammo belts, P-90, and hair combed, the essentials. Sam walked in, with Tealc and Daniel behind her. "Well, look who got all dressed up." Daniel said.

"Can it."

"I'm just saying, whoever this is may not like you having so many weapons on you."

"He won't mind." Han said behind Daniel.

"Who are we meeting?" Jack asked.

"You'll see. He's on his way up now." Sitting down at the table, everyone waited. And waited. And waited some more. Finally, the repulsorlift doors opened. A man in a brown robe stepped out, and into the room.

"These are the ones?" he asked.

"Yes they are." Han said. The man took off his hood, which was covering his face. Appearing to be in his late thirties, the man had a wise look to him. Scars covered his face, and his right hand had a glove on it. His eyes watched each one of my team intently.

"I'm Jack O'Neil. This is my team, Daniel, Sam, and Tealc." I said, trying to be polite.

"I know who you are. Han has said much about you."

"Oh, really?" I glared at Han. I didn't want too much about us to be known to the public just yet. I knew we were all the talk here, but I didn't want things to get out of hand.

"I trust him. You should too." Han said.

"Who's the Force-Sensitive one?" the man asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Luke, I don't think..." Han started.

"No, Han. One of them is Force-Sensitive. I felt it on the way up." Luke said.

"Luke?" I asked.

"Luke Skywalker. Head of the New Jedi Order. Which one of you is Force-Sensitive?"

"I think it's me." Sam said. I looked at her, shocked. "I can't explain it sir, I just felt something. A presence brush against my conscientiousness."

"That may have been me." Luke said. "I used the Force to try and sense new Jedi."

"Luke, can we get to the Jedi business later?" Han asked. "I would like to have formal introductions just this once."

"I guess it can wait."

...

"And that's when I chased after Soontir Fell. Every time I would get a lock on him, he'd swerve out of the way."

"Soontir is a devil on the battlefield. He's as slippery as an eel, and as cunning as a fox. He is the strongest pilot in the Empire's fleet, with over a thousand confirmed kills." Luke said.

"I can't believe you went after him!" Han laughed. "Even I have a hard time keeping up with him!"

"Ah, but I had the help of Jake Farrell. He's the reason I even hit him."

"You hit him?!" Han gaped. I was feeling rather proud of myself.

"I hit him, but he ran away."

"Still, hitting Soontir Fell is no small feat." Luke said. "Now, tell me of Earth."

"Daniel, go." I said.

"Um, uh, ah, well, uh, we are relatively new to space travel. We invented rockets only a few decades ago, and from there we have made incredible progress. The Stargate has really helped, bringing in new ideas and technologies for us. We don't have laser weapons yet, but we are getting close. Our biggest feat by far has to be the Deadelus(hopefully right spelling) class cruisers. We have two very large, very powerful ships, but are probably nothing compared to what you have. Our fighters are called F-302s, and are capable of space combat, as well as aerial combat." Daniel said.

"You seem very advanced for a small civilization." Luke said.

"Small?"

"Your planet is not united, or am I mistaken?"

"No, we don't have a singular world government, but we have countries, each with their own way of ruling." Sam said.

"Then does the entire planet benefit from your discoveries, or just one nation?"

"Just one nation, for the most part. We have advanced so far in the last few years, that most of the work we do is secret. Most of the world would be frightened by what we do, and the rest of it would try to take it for it's power." Luke stayed silent, pondering the situation.

"You aren't from Earth, are you?" Luke pointed at Tealc.

"I come from Chulac, one of the many Go'auld worlds."

"How did you meet up with them?"

"He broke us out of prison." I said.

"I see..."

"It's getting late." Han said, looking outside. I should go, let you sleep."

"I should as well." Luke stood up, walking over to the door. "I hope to meet with you again."

"As do I." Sam said, watching him leave.

...

 **That's a wrap! Don't forget to review and give me your characters! Thanks!**


	6. Distant Futures

**Sorry for not posting sooner! I haven't had much motivation to write recently, and I know the title of this chapter doesn't seem have anything to do with anything in this chapter.**

...

SG-1 was now doing some pretty routine things, and a steady flow of knowledge and resources had been established. It had been two weeks since they had came through the Stargate, and over six hundred A-Wings had been transported to Earth. The problem was getting them to Earth. They were too big to go into the SGC's gate room, making it difficult to move them. It would have taken over seven months to go between Corusant and the edge of the Milky Way even with hyperdrives like the _Falcon_ 's. In the end, the Stargate was moved, only temporarily, to allow for some changes to the base. The back wall was moved twenty feet back, as was the Stargate. They had several hatches installed that opened to the surface, letting the fighters simply raise out of the base. The A-Wings went to one of two places: the Deadelus for training, or Area 51 for science research. SG-1 was due to report back to Earth at noon, Earth time. It didn't take them long to realize that Corusant was two hours ahead of Earth. Thankfully, everything else was the same about the two planets, at least with their orbital and daylight cycles. Standing in the new gate room on Corusant, SG-1, Jake, Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and Luke waited for the gates to connect. It didn't take long. "This is O'Neil." Jack said into his radio. "Request permission to come home with visitors, sir."

"Permission granted. Come on home." Everyone stepped through the gate, and rematerialized on Earth. "Debriefing in twenty-one hundred hours." Hammond said, greeting them at the gate. "But first, Dr. Frazier wants to see you. Standard procedure, make sure you don't bring anything with you to Earth." Hammond's eyes fell on Chewy, who was towering over everyone there.

"This is Chewy, my friend." Han said. "If you couldn't tell, he's a Wookie, and should probably get his own quarters." Chewbacca growled in agreement.

"He can't speak?" Chewy growled angrily.

"Hey, he doesn't understand wookie yet, alright?" Han said, pulling Chewie's arms down.

"I'll see if I can get a translator." Sam said. Everyone started to disperse, when Hammond pulled Jack over.

"You have a package in your room. I arrived a few days ago."

"Thanks. I've been waiting for it. I'll get to it after the checkup." Once everyone (except Chewie) had been cleared, Jack ran off to his room. Daniel was curious. He hadn't seen Jack this excited in a long time, so he followed Jack, and waited outside his door, as Jack tore open the box.

"Like a kid on Christmas." Jack looked up, unfazed by Daniel's sudden appearance.

"I've been waiting for this for four months, I think I'm allowed to be excited."

"What is it?" Jack pulled out a small plastic case, eyeing it with joy.

"The newest Legend of Zelda game."  
"Legend of Zelda? I didn't know they were making any more games other than re-launches like how _Link between Worlds_ is just a remake of _Link to the Past_."

"Nope, this one is brand new, in fact, so new it hasn't hit the market yet."

"How'd you get it then?" Sam said, poking her head around the corner.

"I signed up for this Nintendo testing club with my son, so we could play games together. We never got the chance to, but I kept the account. I've grown to love the Zelda franchise. I've discovered secret tricks that only the makers of the game could find. You should try them sometime." Jack said with a smile.

"So what's this one?"

" _Legend of Zelda: Veil of Darkness._ It's a direct sequel to _Twilight Princess_ , a very good game, if you ask me." He pulled out the disc, and turned on his Wii.

"How long have you had this? it looks ancient." Sam asked.

"Oh, three years. I need to get the newest one, the Wii U." Jack sat down, and started playing, with Daniel and Sam watching.

...

Luke and Han were exploring the base, escorted by a few guards to show them around. They had just passed by Jack's room when they heard "Watch behind you! Get him!" followed by several cheers. Sounds of swords clashing came out, followed by more cheering. Luke knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Luke and Han. What are you doing in there?" The door opened and Daniel let them in.

"Jack just got a new game, and he's on the last part." The screen was small, but was large enough for them to see what was going on. A man in a blue tunic wielded a sword and shield against an army, while another man in a nearly identical tunic stood behind him. A third man in a mask came onto the screen, and several words came on in front of him.

" _King of Darkness: Johnas_... Who's that?" Han asked.

"He's the main bad guy in the game." Jack said, swinging the character's sword wildly.

"What in the blazes is going on in here?" General Hammond said, stepping into Jack's room. "Is this Legend of Zelda?"

"Yes it is, sir. Brand new, not even on the market yet." Jack said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I played them as a kid." Hammond said.

"Really? You don't seem like the video game kind of guy." Sam said.

"They intrigued me, with all the puzzles and items and all that stuff. It was interesting. But, don't forget that the briefing is in four hours."

"We won't sir, in fact..." Jack swung one more time, and the game went into a cut-scene. "I think I just won."

"Well, see you then." General Hammond walked out, casting a glance back to the screen. "I may need to confiscate that, just so you... don't get distracted."

"Don't worry sir, I'll give you a turn." Jack said.

...

"So, you know of Link and Brad now... This will not bode well... I have to do something about them." A hooded figure watched a screen, seeing everyone in that room. His informers were very well hidden. "No matter. All will fall, and my master shall rule the universe once more!"

...

 **The plot thickens! I'm really excited about where I'm going with this! Just in case you haven't read it, read Veil of Darkness, my other fanfiction, which is the prequel to the 'sister story' of this one. My other fanfic, Worlds Collide takes place at the same time as this, but are in different universes (for now). And send me your characters! I may even accept a few Jedi...**


	7. Earth Revealed

**Why has no one sent me any characters? I want your characters! Really! Tell me about them and send them my way! I will add them to the story! I promise! I also realized that I have switched from the first person POV that I had intended on doing this story from to a third person POV. Writing in first person is really hard when it's not you that you are narrating.**

...

Chewie finally got cleared. The briefing was over, and General Hammond had beaten Veil of Darkness. All was well for everyone on Earth. Except for Han. Han was the adventurous type, and wanted to see everything on the planet. Unfortunately for him, he was stuck in the SGC. "I want to see the world, eat your food, talk to your people! Why can't I?" he pestered Hammond.

"Because you may be seen as a threat, especially considering where you come from."

"But I don't even have my blaster."  
"You are from another galaxy, and some people would consider that very dangerous, even impossible. You are famous here, and if you stepped outside the base, there's no telling what could happen." Just then, Jack ran into the room.

"General, we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"  
"This." Jack went over to the monitor, and turned on the news.

"An unknown aircraft of some sort was spotted on camera this morning over Hamilton, Ohio. Over two hundred witnesses have spotted the aircraft and have described it as 'A flying wedge streaking across the sky'. Since the first sighting last night, three more reports of these flying machines have been made, one in Nevada, and two in Arizona." Several pictures of A-wings flipped on the screen, including several from Star Wars. "Possibly a hoax, a joke from George Lucas, but with this many sightings in three different states, we are all watching the skies."

"This is not good." Hammond said.

...

"I've found him!" Sam said, walking into the briefing room. "Trevor Gardner, a pastor at Christ's Church in Mason. He was shooting a vlog for the church, when it apparently was seen by those around him."

"Then gear up. You're going to Ohio." Hammond said.

"Permission to bring Han and Luke, sir." Jack asked.

"Why?"

"I want to show them Earth. They came here to see what it's like, so let's show them. No better place than Ohio."

"Okay then, permission granted, on one condition: they must not use their real names."  
"I was going to tell them that anyways."  
...

"So, let's go over this again: Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Luke Walker."

"Hanso Loe."

"Where are you from?" Daniel asked them. They had been over this three times on the plane ride over.

"Countryside near Cheyene Mountain."  
"Same."

"How do you know eachother?"

"We're farmers. We sell each other's produce at the farmer's market nearby." Luke said.

"What do you sell?"

"Corn, tomatoes, and lettuce."

Sam smirked. "Can I buy some?"

"What?" Han was confused. That was the first time Sam had said anything for a while, and that was the first time she had asked a question.

"You may get asked questions we haven't gone over. You'll need to think of things on the spot. What are your prices?"

"My corn sells for two credits an ear." Luke said.

"We use dollars here."

"Oops. Sorry." A bell rang, and everyone sat back down. The plane landed in Cincinnati, and they all got off. A large van was waiting for them, and soon they were on I-75, headed north. Mason was a very nice place, with businesses around the highways, and residential complexes not too far away.

Christ's Church in Mason was a large building, about ten minutes from the highway, and was quite busy, even for being a Thursday. Everyone walked inside, and went up to the front desk. Jack was the first to talk. "Hi, we're looking for Trevor Gardner." he said, getting out his government credentials.

"I'm sorry, Trevor isn't here today. He will be tomorrow, if you're willing to wait." the receptionist said.

"Did I hear my name?" A man in his late twenties walked in behind them, carrying a camera and a suitcase.

"What are you doing, Trevor? You don't have to come in today, it's your day off."

"There is no such thing as a day off for me. Now, what would you like to talk about?" he asked Jack.

"Can we go to an office, or somewhere a bit more private?"

"With pleasure, follow me." As they went through the building, they saw several other people there, setting up chairs, cleaning, brewing coffee, even singing and dancing!

"For a Thursday, this place seems awfully busy." Sam commented.

"We're always doing something, whether it's for Sunday, community outreach, or even special needs programs. Here we are." Trevor showed them into a room with plenty of chairs. "Now, what would you like to talk about?"

"You're vlog, the one with the strange plane."

"Ah, the A-Wing. I'm pretty sure it's just a hoax, a prank by George Lucas to promote Star Wars back into popularity." Everyone was quiet. "This is a hoax, right?" No one moved. "They were real. All of them, the A-Wings, they were all real. What about the Tie Fighters earlier today? Were they real too?"

"Tie Fighters?! HERE?!" Luke shouted, running out of the room.

"Luke! Wait!" Han ran out after him.

"I'd take that as a no..." Trevor said.

"Jack, we can't let them run off! Who knows what could happen to them?" Daniel said, running after them.

"Sam, stay here with Trevor, Tealc and I will go with Daniel."

"Yes, sir." Jack ran out, chasing after Han and Luke. Luke had stopped outside, and had out binoculars, watching the skies.

"Don't run off like that! You could have caused serious trouble!" Jack said.

"Not as much trouble as that." Luke said, handing over the binoculars. "Look at the right side of the moon." Jack lifted up the binoculars, and saw what was going to be a very big problem.

A Star Destroyer, parked right in their backyard.

...

 **Yes, CCM is a real place, and Trevor is based off areal person, but, they are being changed for the story. So, Star Destroyer right next to the moon? How's that for a plot twist? Thanks again for reading this!**


	8. Another Enemy

**This chapter introduces the final component of the crossover: Leviathan. I will experiment with several different viewpoints, so bear with me. When I do " _Italics"_ , it's either German or radio chat from outside sources, depending on the viewpoint. I also do use actual German, so you'll know where that is. You can easily look it up to figure out what they're saying, but it's not complex, and I give plenty of clues around it to point to what they're saying.**

...

"What is it?" Trevor asked, running into the parking lot.

"Star Destroyer. Let's go gang." Jack said.

"Hey! Wait!" Trevor ran after them. "What about me?"

"This is no place for a pastor. There will be blood, and you will need to kill."

"Fine, but I will defend my nation, no, my planet if I must. I will fight back." Jack smiled. Even though Trevor had no clue what he was getting himself into, he was willing to go. "We will be praying for your safety."

"Thank you."

...

In the van, the radio was alive with chatter. Several sightings of Tie Fighters and Interceptors around the world had everyone wondering "Is this real?" Sam switched it to the 2-way radio.

"This is Carter. Report."  
 _"We have twelve squads of fighters at the Cincinnati Airport._ _Group_ _up_ _there_." the airman said.

"Will do." As they neared the airport, they noticed a lot of activity in several of the hangars. Getting out, a squad of unmanned fighters was pointed out to them. Jack recognized his fighter, as well as Jake Farrell's "Blue Menace", as Jack called it. Once seated, Jack took point, but then wondered...

"How are we going to either explain this, or hide this from the public?"

"Sir, we don't need to hide the fighters. Everyone knows already." Sam said.

"I find this fascinating." Daniel said. "We are actually defending our planet, and everyone knows that we're doing so. We don't need to stay undercover anymore. We can do whatever, talk to anyone about anything!"

"Try again, Danny. They only know about the A-Wings, not the whole program."

"Right, sorry."

"Let's fly!" Jake said, pulling out of the hangar, and towards space.

" _This is Echo Three, NASA just called._ " one of the members of a different squad said.

"This is Alpha One, report."

" _A second vessel has been spotted. Not a Star Destroyer though. Unknown origin and design._ "

"Copy, report when you have more information."

" _Yes, sir_." As they exited the atmosphere, they saw the second ship. It looked similar to a submarine, but much, much bigger, with interlacing pipework around the exterior, and parts of the interior. The hull was dotted with cannons of various sizes, ranging from the size of a tank barrel to big enough to fit an A-Wing into, which was about 3 yards across. The largest cannon on it's forward deck swiveled around, pointing at their squad.

"Evasive action!" Everyone scattered as the cannon erupted with flame, and a large shell sped past them. "That was a projectile! They aren't Imperials!"  
"They aren't friendly either sir."

" _This is Echo Three again. NASA said that they saw steam venting out from the base of the cannon as it turned, and saw a massive bursts of steam when it fired._ "

"Steam? Are you sure?"  
" _Yes sir. Steam._ "

"Thank you. Fighters at eleven o'clock! Break formation and engage all targets!"

...

"Can you hit anything on the surface?"

" _Nein_."

"You are sure?"

" _Ja._ "

"Then send out your fighters. You do have them, right?"

" _Ja, viele von ihnen_."

"Then destroy them!" Grand Moff Turr Phennir stepped away from the intercom, wondering why they made this deal in the first place. The "Clankers" had hardly achieved space flight, and yet they were allied with the most powerful military in the universe? Turr Phennir sighed. "Send out fighters to assist them."

"Yes sir!"

...

The Grand Moff thought they were inferior, but the German and Austrian Clankers were the most powerful military on their Earth. This planet looked very similar to theirs for some reason. " _Sir! Leviathan has found us!_ "

" _How? We left no trace!_ "

" _I know not, sir!_ " Darwinists. The traitor was with them, too, his knowledge of their technology working to their advantage.

" _Send two squads of fighters to engage! Put out a threat on all frequencies: Your planet has fallen. Surrender now, or be destroyed!_ "  
" _Yes sir!_ "

...

"A new ship is detected sir!" Jake said, veering to the left to avoid yet another concussion missile.

"Class?" Jack asked. The _Deadelus_ should be there any second to give them support.

"Unknown, but whatever it is..." Jake was rudely interrupted by a new voice on the comlink.

" _Ihr Planet ist gefallen! Auslieferungs jetzt oder zerstort werden!_ "

"What is that?!" Jake asked, shocked by the new language.

"German!" Daniel said.

"German?"

"German?"

"German."

"Care to translate?" Jack said.

"He said: Your planet has fallen! Surrender now or be destroyed!"

"Then send a reply: As long as I breath, we will defend our homeland, and destroy all who threaten it!"

"Jack, the new ship!" Sam reminded him.

"Oh, yeah! About that...

it's alive." Jake said.

...

 **For those who haven't read _Leviathan_ , it's a steampunk book (WWI tech with (for this) space age era tech) and they run on steam and use projectile weapons such as cannons. Leviathan is also the name of a massive airship in the book itself, and that's all I'm spoiling right now! Also please review! I would like to hear your input and thoughts!**


	9. Leviathan

**Sorry, I lost motivation for the story for a while, but here's the next chapter finally.**

...

"Alive? Like, a living being?" Jack asked.

"Yes, pull up your life signs detector and sensors." Jake said. Jack did, and there it was. A single large mass on both. It was moving quickly too, much faster than they would have anticipated a ship of that size could move. As Jack watched the screen, it got smaller though, with bits and pieces of it breaking off, and coming towards the battle.

"I think they're sending ships or something." Jack said. A screech overhead was heard as a Tie Fighter whizzed past him. Jack started to speed up, but a blur of feathers passed him, grabbing onto the fighter. _Feathers?_ Jack wondered. Looking more closely, the feathers were actually a large eagle, with several tubes and bags attached to it. A second bird came over, followed shortly by a third. Together, they pulled the wings off the fighter, leaving it in pieces, where they came back to tear that apart too. "Don't shoot the birds! They're not against us."

"Birds?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, three huge eagles just pulled a Tie Fighter to bits in front of me."

"Right, then don't shoot them. Got it." Jack was satisfied, and accelerated to top speed, sending bursts of missiles at ships whenever he got the chance. Among the Tie Fighters were several larger ships that seemed to resemble B-17s, fighting alongside the Tie Fighters. Jack angled himself along the side, and glanced over, meeting the gaze of one of the men in a ball turret. Steam hissed from it's base as is swiveled around to shoot at him. Jack pulled away, and locked on. A quick volley of concussion missiles blew a hole in the side, pulling the air out into the vacuum of space.

Jack looked around. There were no longer formations of fighters making passes at each other, no more organized assaults, just utter chaos. Tie Fighters chasing after A-Wings chasing after Tie Fighters chasing after A-Wings chasing after Tie Fighters. There was no control here. Everyone was just trying to gain the upper hand in battle. Eagles flew here and there, pulling apart Tie Fighters and the B-17-like ships as though they were equally dangerous. A spark on his right caught his attention, and he noticed a bullet hole. A small metal ship, similar to a helicopter, was chasing him, with a Spandau machine gun mounted on it's front.

"They have Spandau machine guns, watch yourself. Armor piercing bullets will tear us to shreds, this armor is designed for laser defense, not projectile." Jack said, worried for his team.

"I know, I've taken several hits, but I should be good for a while." Daniel said.

"Same here. They do pierce the hull, but they can't do real damage. What we need to watch for is if the Tie Fighters aim for the holes. That's when we need to run." Jake said.

" _Hello? Can you hear me?_ " a new voice said over the comlink. " _My name is Deryn Sharp, please respond._ " Jack, while confused, was interested enough to talk back to this... Deryn.

"Hello, my name is Jack. How did you get this frequency?"

" _Trial and error. Mostly error. I see that you have also made enemies with the Clankers and Imperials._ "

"They made enemies with us. We are defending our world. Which ship are you on?"

" _I am on the_ Leviathan _, the one that you most likely have identified as being alive._ "

"Yes, we were wondering about that."

" _Is your ship blue or gold?_ "

"Yes, it's gold, why?"

" _Look up_." Looking up, a shadow covered him. Pulling out to get a better look, he saw the same tubes and pipes lining the side of what appeared to be a one-mile-long whale. Air cannons on the top and sides fired ballistic shots at passing fighters, while four strange engines along each side pushed the beast through space with immense speed. Eagles returned, while others launched into battle, with metal tips on their talons.

"Sir, they're in full retreat." Jack looked over to see the "Clanker" dreadnought exploding from the inside, parts of it flying everywhere. The Deadelus had arrived, it's High-powered Asgard beam weaponry blazing as the Tie fighters flew away, and any that were too slow were tore to shreds by the eagles.

"Good. Deryn, do you have a docking bay we could land in?"

" _Aye, deck one. Shall we prepare for your arrival?_ "

"Yes."

" _How many ships?_ "

"Just a second, I'll find out." Switching to his secondary frequency, Jack started to talk, but was interrupted by Sam.

"We're all going sir. Face it, we can never stay out of trouble." Jack switched it back.

"Five Deryn."

" _We await your arrival. Opening bay doors._ "

...

 **Please let me know what you think, I have had no feedback from you guys. I need some feedback to know if I need to change the story or not. Please at lease leave one review. I would really appreciate it. Thanks.**


	10. Belly of the Beast

**So, about last chapter, no one reviewed. I am really sad. I need some feedback from you guys. Please, give me something, anything to work with. I can't make it better if you guys don't tell me what I need to fix.**

...

Swinging his ship around, Jack saw his squad doing the same. He suddenly remembered Luke, who didn't have a ship. "Deadelus, beam Luke up from the surface to inside the hangar bay once we land. I think he'll be good for first encounters."  
" _Okay, will do, Jack._ " Colonel Vestry said. Approaching the largest door, it swung open to reveal a large room. Almost instantly, he felt gravity taking effect, pulling him to be lined up with the beast. As he inched closer to the doors, he could make out details in it, and noticed that it was all one piece of... wood? A single sheet of wood seemed to stretch across half of the bay, while the other door covered the other half. There were no flaws in it, no cracks, no scratches, no marks of any craftsmanship.

"Sam, are you seeing this?"

"Yes sir, flawless."

"Remarkable." Seeing a handful of men working on the deck, he steered his ship over. Landing smoothly, he opened his cockpit, to breath in very, very fresh air. "Why is the air this fresh?"

"Because the _Leviathan_ produces it here. We breath it out, he filters it, we breath it back in. Perfect cycle. I am Deryn." said a young woman approaching him. Her accent was clearly English.

"Biofilters? Incredible!" Jake said, walking over to Jack. "Even we haven't perfected those yet."

"Biofilters? Bah! Things of the past! We got rid of those six years ago, just after the Goliath incident. No, we use biochemical fusion, it's far more efficient, and it provides energy for the whole ship, not just parts."

"This is all one piece of wood, how?" Daniel said, crouching on the floor next to them. Jack kneed him, and he stood up quickly.

"We simply used genetics to cause the wood to grow like this."

"You can form trees?"

"Easily."

"I like these people." Sam said.

"Me too, but who were the others, the German speaking ones?" Jack said.

"Ah, that would be my people, or, at least, they used to be." Said a young man behind Deryn, with a thick Austrian accent. "The Clankers, Germans and Austrians from my world. They prefer steam and metal over bio-electricity and living beasts."

"And you are?"

"Where are my manners? I am Alexander Ferdinand, from the Hapsburg royal house."

"Wait, you're Alexander?" Daniel said, his mouth slightly agape.

"What's so special about him?" Jack asked.

"He's the lost prince!"

"Lost prince?"

"I most certainly am not." Alex stated.

"Jack, mind if I talk to you for a moment in private?" Daniel pulled Jack to the side, which seemed kind of backwards. "I think they're from another dimension. A parallel one."  
"Daniel, I may not be the geek you are, but wouldn't that mean that we also exist? And wouldn't that tear the fabric of space and time and all that?"

"Not necessarily, sir." Sam said. "And I think Daniel is wrong."  
"Explain." They said at the same time. Jack glared at Daniel.

"Well, I'll start with you sir, it may be a parallel dimension, but we may not exist in this one. Their technology is quite different from any that we have ever seen here on Earth."

"That is quite true..." Jack admitted.

"And, I don't think this is even a different dimension. They may simply be from another planet very similar to Earth, and it may have the same countries, but not the same people. I certainly would remember if I had heard of a living airship, or a steam-powered dreadnought."

"Okay, then where are they from?"

"Let's ask them." Daniel suggested.

"Like that's ever helped us." Jack rolled his eyes, but Daniel was already back over there.

"If you don't mind me asking, what planet are you from?"  
"We come from a planet that looks very similar to yours. We call it Tetra. What do you call yours?"

"Earth." Jack said, finally admitting total defeat. In a matter of less than a minute, he was proven wrong, twice. Deryn turned to him, smiling.

"Would you care to be shown around the ship? You'll find it quite fascinating."

"That would be nice."  
...

 **More first encounters! I tried to not put too much boring stuff in this chapter, but, hey, it can't be all action. I need a plot. AND REVIEW! I AM TIRED OF SAYING IT! REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED INPUT!**


	11. Digesting the Situation

**I asked, and I finally got a few more reviews! Thank you so much for reviewing! I am glad that I finally have a bit of input for this story! Now, there was a question about the time setting of the _Leviathan_ , and where we fell in the chronology of the story: this is all after the books, six years in fact, like I said in the last chapter. If you missed it, then you can look for it there.**

 **Another thing: I will be keeping this story a bit shorter than Veil of Darkness (40 Chapters), and making this only about 20-30. I will be having the other half be the same length, then combining the two stories together, and making a third part.**

 **Enough of my ranting. Read on, my faithful readers.**

...

Luke was beamed in, and they started to be shown around the ship. "How do you keep the air in here? Wouldn't it just seep through the cracks in the wood like a sieve?" Sam asked.

"No, we have an airshield, one of the few electronic things on the ship." Alex explained. "We try to keep electronics and metal to a minimum, as that would attract electricity towards us, and we certainly don't want that. Even so, we had to find a way to keep the air in, and an airshield was the only way, and even still, that is powered by the biochemical fusion generators."

"How do you keep a ship like this running? It seems to be made of nothing but living creatures, and we have yet to see any warehouses for food. Certainly you have to eat." Luke said.

"Aye, we have our own farms up here, but not like any you would expect." Deryn said. "I can show you if you would like."

"That would be wonderful." Sam said. Leading us through the ship, Jack noticed how flawless the work really was. Not a scratch on the floors, not a smear on the walls, and no dust from the ceilings. Nothing creaked or cracked when he stepped on it, and no splinters shot into his hand from the railings. As Deryn approached a hatch, she stopped and her expression grew hard.

"I will warn you: this may be a bit... strange for you to see, but it's the way we do things around here." She slowly opened the hatch, and they stepped inside. Jack looked at the sight before his eyes, and couldn't believe it. A large pile of what appeared to be poop was being shoveled into a synthesizer, and was being put out the other side. From there, it went to a series of different synthesizers, each one a different color.

"Are you serious?" Daniel was turning green, and looked away.

"Ugh, and there goes my appetite." Sam wasn't looking any better, but she managed to not look away.

"Synthesizers? Cool, what else can they do?" Jake said, drawing both confused and concerned looks from everyone.

"Well, the first one is simply to eliminate the bacteria, and from there, each one of these turns it into a proper substance that provides nutrients for the animals."

"Animals?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the hawks, the huxleys, the glowworms, the messenger lizards, everything." Alex said.

"But not humans. We have real food, we keep it in the hull of the ship, and we make some things on board, such as our honey and our milk. We also get water from the bees." Deryn said.

"Bees?"

"Aye, they provide our food and water. We have perfected the cycles of our ship. We aren't some dead dead being that has to be dependent on everything else to get it stuff. As one of the only self-sustaining beings, we are the strongest and best in wars and chases, since everyone else will need to stop, while we can keep going."

"What were those birds flying out there?" Tealc asked. Jack noticed that he had been very quiet recently, even more than usual.

"Strafing hawks. They have their own life support systems, and we have fitted their talons with steel spikes, sharp enough to tear even a Tie Fighter to shreds within a matter of seconds." Alex said, leading them out of the room, and into the coridors once again. Jack turned outside to see what was out the window, when a glimmer of red caught his eye. He strained his eyes, and they focused on a familiar object.

"Get to the fighters!" He said, running towards the hangar.

"Jack, what is it?" Sam said, running after him. He sat himself down in his ship, and stared at her.

"Soontir Fell."

...

 **So, if you don't know the importance of him, go back to chapter 4. That's all I have to say.**


	12. The Fall of Fell

Jack blasted out of the hangar at top speed. Baron Soontir Fell, the deadliest pilot in the galaxy, was here, and his squad was at his back. The best of the best from the imperial fleet, they were swarming the Deadelus, pounding it's shields. " _Jack, can you give us a hand? Our shields are down to 56 percent!_ "

"I'm on it. Gold squad, form up." Jack, Sam, Daniel, Tealc, and the other pilots from Earth pulled into a tight formation, and accelerated to attack speed. The com was full of chat, calls for help, status updates, kills, and losses. Jack had Jake and Sam on his left and right, and they were trying to get close to Soontir Fell. Interceptors flew around them, red streaks of death across the sky.

"Lock on and give him a volley of missiles. He can't dodge all of them." Jake said. Pulling up to get a better shot, they finally acquired a target lock. Three volleys of twenty homing missiles each flew out from their launchers, quickly closing the gap between them. With one swift barrel roll, Fell avoided getting hit by the entire volley.

"I guess he _can_ dodge all of our shots." Sam remarked.

"New plan, break formation, engage him at different angles. Make him unable to avoid us." Doing just that, Sam came in from above, Jake from the side, and Jack bore down on him from the back. Shadows passed overhead as different creatures and ships flew past him. A red light started blinking on his console: a hyperspace window was opening.

"I read it too, sir." Sam said, pulling away.

"Jack, stay on target, Sam and I will check this out."

"Just come back safe." The two of them flew off, and Jack pressed on, chasing Fell through intense maneuvers, barrel rolls, and sharp turns. He was taking hits, lucky shots that missed others and had diminished in power, but were still dangerous. His mind raced, trying to figure out how to outmaneuver Fell. Fell was too good, he knew the most advanced maneuvers, and he could execute them flawlessly.

"Jack, it's a Mon Calamari Cruiser. They're here to help us with our space defense, so don't worry about them." Sam said.

"Cool, but I can't figure out how to outmaneuver this guy. He's too good."

"Try using some basic moves, it may throw him off." Jack pulled out of his Signor's loop that he was doing, and raced to the left, appearing to run away.

"Take the bait, take thee bait..." Jack muttered to himself. His ploy worked. Fell was chasing him now, and he had a clear path to turn around. Jack pulled back on the throttle, and flipped over, flying just underneath Fell, and opened fire. He was so close, he saw Soontir Fell in the cockpit, wide-eyed, and terrified as Jack unleashed a deadly spray of blaster fire. He made his mark, and blew Fell's left wing off, causing him to spiral out of control.

"Fell is down! Fell is down!" Jack shouted, drowning out the com with his cheering.

" _Finish him!_ " General Vestry said. Jack turned around, but before he could fire another shot, the Interceptor exploded, as if it had a self destruct mechanism.

"No need to sir, he self destructed." Jack looked at the carnage around him, parts of ships floating in space, most would spiral towards Earth and burn up in the atmosphere. Bits of Tie Interceptors and A-Wings with carbon scoring and shrapnel drifted aimlessly around him, a minefield of destruction.

"They're in full retreat Jack." Jake said. Jack watched as they Tie ships jumped into hyperspace, and out of the solar system.

"Well done team. Let's head home." Jack and the rest of his squad turned back to Earth, ready to be on solid ground once more.

...

Turr Phennir stood in the bridge of his Star Destroyer, the _Omnipower_ , a fitting name for it's purpose. He sighed again. Word of their defeat on the planet Earth spread like wildfire on his ship. Moreover, his informants told him that his best pilot, and closest friend Soontir Fell died in battle, at the hands of Jack O'Neil of Earth. A messenger came running up to him, and handed him a note. Normally they would merely say the message, but this was important and secret enough that only he needed to know. He read the note to himself. "Thank you. Dismissed." Anyone from Earth would have said he had a distinct Russian accent, but he was from a planet called Yephon, an icy cold world surrounded by constant ice storms, but that was the way he talked. "Admiral Tarkin, you have the bridge. I must speak with _him_."

"Good luck then, sir." Tarkin was a young man, son of the late Grand Moff Tarkin. He was quite adept at military tactics, and served as a fine Admiral. Turr Phennir walked into his room, and prepared himself to meet with his master.

 **Shorter chapter, yes, but I like this one. I really want your input on whether to use more description or not. I feel like I don't adequately describe what I'm visualizing for the space battle very well. Also, this is where the major crossover between World's Collide and this one start. You need to read the other half if you haven't already.**


	13. Touchdown

**Boom! Long chapter! So, be sure to check out the other parts of this story, because it is no longer a 'stand-alone' story, and background will be needed.**

...

Turr Phennir awoke in a large chamber. "You're late." A voice to his left said.

"I am sorry Herobrine, it is a lot farther for me to travel." Herobrine's glowing eyes shone in the dark. Turr Phennir had not really been here before, he had only glimpsed it in the first encounter. There were no stars, no lights, and yet, the light was everywhere. There were no shadows, and yet, everything was dark still. He stood on nothing, and yet, he walked on solid matter he could not see. Above him, all that was around him came from a point directly overhead, a swirling black mass slowly falling down to below him, where it vanished back into nothingness.

"I still don't understand why you are here. You are inferior, lacking magic and strength, relying on machines and tools to do your work for you." Herobrine spat. This was Turr's first time meeting Herobrine face-to-face.

"Well, at least I can travel through space without tiring myself out..."

"Enough!" Both stopped, and turned to face their master. A single figure formed before them out of the darkness, and they knelt. "I have called you both here to inform me how you are each faring in your conquest."

"I have just received word that our most recent attack on the planet Earth has failed. I am preparing another assault, however."

The figure scowled, and turned his gaze to Herobrine. "And you, what of your half of the bargain?"

"I am sorry, master, I have failed you. They live still, and they have formed alliances with the people of my world, and those of Middle Earth." Herobrine shuddered, fearful of his master's wrath.

"So, my old foe lives still... Make sure the Hero's brother lives, no, all of them. If you need to capture them to get them out of the way, then do so, but I want _him_ alive." Turr Phennir stood up, addressing his master directly.

"Who is _him_ , if you don't mind me asking? I know very little of your half of the universe." Turr felt his form fading, it was almost time to leave. Turr didn't want to leave, this place had a strange sort of... calmness to it. The scenery spun faster, and he heard his master's voice faintly over the pull of reality.

"The one who killed me... Brad."

...

Earth was chaos. The recent space battle was seen all over the Earth, videos popped up in all countries, pictures of ships, eyewitness reports showing that this was indeed real. The true chaos happened when the _Leviathan_ descended into the atmosphere, landing in Arizona. The great beast loomed over the landscape, it's skin billowing in the breeze that moved across the plains. All of North America was in an uproar over the beast, and people flocked from all over the world to see it in all it's glory. The closest they could get was two miles away, but even at that distance, it was massive, almost thirteen hundred feet in length. But, that wasn't why certain individuals came.

Army generals, navy admirals, Air Force aces, and foreign diplomats came to marvel at the wondrous sight, wondering who it would side with.

Alek and Deryn, however, had their own plans.

"So, we need supplies, and then we are going to chase the Clankers again."

"Why chase them? They'll come back, the Imperials want to take Earth, and the Clankers are working with them." Jack argued.

"Imperialists will return." said a small voice behind Alek. A small head popped up, a creature with big eyes and fur, sort of a cross between a monkey, a chinchilla, a parrot, and a cat.

"Not now, Bovril." Deryn said, reaching over to pet the creature.

"Whoa! What is that?" Daniel asked, observing the creature closely.

"The perspicacious Loris." Alek said, letting Bovril crawl onto his arm so they could get a better look at the creature. "He's quite harmless, I assure you. He is very clever though, and has helped us many times." The creature reached down onto Alek's hand, and began fiddling with a ring made of gold.

"You said that the Clankers were inferior to the Imperials in almost every way. In what way are they not inferior?" Jack said, eyeing Bovril with a watchful eye.

"Their ground vehicles. Walkers made of an aluminum-steel alloy, tougher than even the hardest rock, and lighter than most other metal." Deryn said.

"Do you have schematics by any chance?" Jack asked.

"Do we have schematics? Do we have schematics?" Alek laughed. "I piloted those very walkers since I was a boy! I know them inside and out, and my wife here has a knack for drawing, so of course we have schematics!" Within a matter of seconds, they had dispersed, fetching paper and pens.

"Did he say 'wife'?" Sam asked Jack quietly.

"He did indeed." Tealc stated.

"Tealc, are you okay? You've been very quiet recently." Jack said, concerned for him.

"I've been thinking a lot. The Imperials have been forging alliances with powerful civilizations. I fear that they may be forging a new alliance as we speak, in preparation for the next assault."  
"Who would they ally with?" Daniel asked.

"The Go'auld." Jack was afraid that was who. He walked over to the edge of the room, and glanced out the window. A-Wings slowly circled the _Leviathan_ , with Strafing Hawks intermingled with them.

"And what happens if they do ally? How would that affect what we're doing?" Jack asked, trying to find answers.

"It would mean that space combat would be far more dangerous for you, and you would have plasma weaponry to deal with." Alek said. "We encountered several Go'auld ships along the way. We have the schematics ready." Everyone went over to the table, and looked at the pictures.

"This one is the Cyklop Stormwalker, two legs, heavy armor, decently fast. It has two Spandau machine guns mounted just above the cockpit, and a belly cannon that can fire up to a thousand yards. The only way in is from the bottom, here." Alek pointed at a part that looked particularly dangerous. "There are metal spikes to prevent boarding parties, however."

"This one is the _Herkules_ , a frigate class ship, eight legs, very fast. Designed for heavy duty scouting missions and chases. Her cannons are very powerful, capable of hitting targets over a mile away. She has scouts, however, to help them find ranges." Jack gulped. This one looked like a spider, but armed to the teeth with weapons.

"This is their biggest threat though." Deryn cut in, pointing to the smallest walker. "That may look like a wireless antenna, but that is a very powerful weapon, a Tesla Cannon. The walker itself has minimal metal on it, meaning it can shoot lightning almost five hundred yards away. Combine that with it's airtight hull, and you have an underwater machine of electrocution."

"Yes, it is the most deadly weapon they have. Anything made of metal will attract the lightning, except their own walkers, which are incapable of conducting electricity." Alek said.

"These walkers, how tough are they?" Jake asked.

"Even our most powerful bombs can hardly dent their armor, and they pack a four megaton charge." Jack sighed. Four megatons, the power of six of their missiles, and they couldn't dent the armor.

"They do, however, have one big weakness." Jack snapped out of his scowl and general unhappiness, and turned to Alek with great interest. "Simply knocking them over stops them dead in their tracks, however, that won't work on the big ones, just the Stormwalkers. The larger ones usually have too many legs to tip over, however, they too have a large weakness. Most of them have smokestacks, and if you can dent them or bend them enough, the heat and pressure will overheat, and possibly explode, the engines, reducing their power, or stopping them completely. Now, there may be other walkers that we don't know about, ones that may be in development still, so we must be highly cautious."

"So the Imperials wanted the walkers on their side. More guns, more cannons, more destruction." Jack muttered.

"Precisely." Bovril said, moving over to Deryn's arm. "Clankers, Imperials, and Go'auld. More guns, more cannons, more destruction, more power."

"What?" Jack was dumbfounded. The creature had added on to what he had just said.

"Bovril sees more than we do sometimes, I think he's taken a liking to you. Usually he's quiet around strangers, but you must seem okay to him." Deryn said.

"Strangers are friends you haven't met yet." Bovril stated.

"Is he always this cryptic?" Daniel asked.

"Aye, he's a bum-rag like that sometimes." Alek chuckled.

"I thought we agreed to not say things like that while we had guests on board."

"What of their ships? The fighters we fought in space." Tealc asked.

"Ah, the gyrothopters and the Baowulv class fighters. The gyrothopters are flimsy, but fast and maneuverable. Finicky and light, they have the bare minimum needed to survive, heck, even fly. They are nothing more than a motor, a cockpit, an engine, and a gun." Alek explained. "The Baowulv fighters are relatively new. We only saw them a few months ago, and they have become the scourge of the skies, raining death from above." Jack gulped, and pondered the new threat to his world.

...

 **Wow, this chapter turned out to be way longer than I thought it would be, but hey, long chapters are usually good chapters. I hope that I accurately described the walkers, and if you can't figure out what I'm doing with the first part of this chapter, then check out Veil of Darkness. It should shed some light on the situation, despite the lesser skill I had with writing.**


	14. One Heck of a Hyperdrive

Jack was trying to wrap his mind around the schematics that Alek and Deryn had made. _Why do they have to be so complex?_ He thought, glancing over to Sam and Daniel, who were all over them. "You two tell me when you have something okay? I'll catch you at the briefing."

"Okay, see ya. What if we did what they did in _Empire Strikes Back_ , and use some sort of cable around the legs?" Sam said, pointing to the paper.

"No, they would have to weave around all the legs. The middle two would be fine." Daniel said as Jack left the room. Jack wandered the corridors of the _Leviathan_ , checking out what there was to see, though it wasn't long before...

" _Would SG-1, ST-1, and the captain of the_ Leviathan _please report to the maintenance docks? Thank you._ " Jack smiled. He knew that they would have something he would be interested in there. Jack ran down to the elevator, heading back into Cheyenne mountain. When he stepped into the large room, he saw everyone standing near a half-destroyed Tie Interceptor, red lines had been scraped a bit, carbon scoring covered the hull, and a piece of shrapnel was lodged in the connector bar near the base of the wing. Wires and cables weaved in and out of the small cockpit, leading to computers, with analysis equipment nearby.

"What's going on? Where did you find this?" Jack asked.

"It got ionized in the battle, and the pilot ejected. We don't know what happened to him, but that's not why you're here." said the head mechanic. "This is why you're here." He pulled up an image on the screen, showing a live feed to a pulsating, glowing object.

"What is that?" Alek asked.

"This is a hyperdrive. This, however, is on this Tie Interceptor. According to all that we have on these things, they do not come with a hyperdrive. They are too small to hold one that would be able to anything other than waste space."

"Then why does this one have one?" Sam asked.

"That's the thing: they all have hyperdrives. That's how they were able to sneak past our capitol ships. We were scanning for Star Destroyers, not Interceptors. That's how they got out so fast too."

"But you said that they can't physically have a hyperdrive." Daniel said. "How could they go to light speed without a hyperdrive?"

"This." The mechanic pointed at the screen. "This is not a naturally occurring material. We have analyzed it, and based on what we can tell, it's a combination of several different things. We have picked up traces of Dilithium, Mygitan Crystal, and Zithiquium. All of these are power sources for hyperdrives, but they have never been compatible. Somehow, the Imperials have found a way to combine all of them, and have created a micro hyperdrive. From the readings we got before the core destabilized, this gives a power output greater than that of ten Naquada generators." People started muttering, this would cause problems. This meant that the Imperials could travel through hyperspace without needing a capitol ship, and they could get to Earth in only a fraction of the time if this was on their capitol ships.

"Why can't we use this? We have it right here, so why not try to put this on one of our fighters?" Jake asked.

"Because the core has destabilized, so we have no idea what would happen if we tried to use it. Heck, we don't know what would happen if we even connected it to our fighters. For all we know, it might short out all of our circuits, which is the most likely outcome."

"That explains how they were able to get in and out with their fighters. We need to upgrade our scanners, otherwise we're sitting ducks." Han said, looking at the screen. "Based on these readings, their hyperdrives are generating forty times what ours are. They could run an entire city off of that kind of power, and still have plenty leftover."

"We'll worry about it later. For now, let's get some planetary defenses set up." Jack said. "We can't always have ships here. Let's have some automated turrets in a geosynchronous orbit above key cities, and above Cheyenne Mountain."

"Good idea, but we have to get them programmed to not shoot us." Sam said.

"That's why we have you." Jack said, smiling at her.

"Then get it done." General Hammond said.

...

 **The next few chapters will not have much action, but will be important. Just letting you know.**


	15. Last Resort

**As we get closer to the end of this story, there will be more and more cross references to the other half, so be sure to check out LoZ: Worlds Collide!**

...

Time and time again, Jack tried to help. He tried so hard to understand all the techno-talk that Sam was saying, but it only sounded like a bunch of gibberish to him. He came up with the idea, and even he couldn't help! Jack had resolved to playing video games once more, showing their friends from the _Leviathan_ what they did for fun on Earth.

"So, this is a fake game? It didn't really happen?" Deryn asked. She was really enjoying watching him play _Legend of Zelda: Veil of Darkness_.

"Nope, it's all made up." Jack watched the credits once more, having beaten the game a fourth time.

"So, your world knows of the Stargate." Jack glanced over to her.

"No, of course not! We have to keep this secret from everyone. It would cause the balance of power to shift far to quickly among the nations, and would probably cause a world war."

"Then why did I just see it in the game?" Jack stared at the screen, then went over to his computer, searching the credits online. Sure enough, when he watched them again, mixed among the words and pictures, was a Stargate, buried partially in the sand of the Gerudo Desert.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

"Didn't you say there's no such thing as a coincidence?" Jack sighed.

"Yep. Yes I did." Jack turned off the game, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Deryn asked, still sitting in her chair.

"I should tell the general about this. We may have an informer amongst us."

...

"No!" Turr Phennir was furious. "I told you that you are to die before you let one of our fighters fall into the hands of the enemy!" The Tie Interceptor pilot stood before him, looking at the ground.

"I am sorry. My ship was ionized, and the self destruct was offline. I had no choice. We don't have any fail safes in our fighters in that scenario." Turr punched the pilot across the jaw, knocking him over.

"I don't want excuses! It was your stupidity that has let them have technology that they could use to destroy us! It is your..."

"I destabilized it!" The pilot said, interrupting Turr's rampage.

"What?"

"I destabilized the core! It's useless to them now. If they tried to use it, it would be like setting off a Mark-X Nuke in their base." The pilot waited to be beat again, only to look up and see a smiling Admiral Phennir.

"You are cunning. Well done. You have saved yourself. For now."

...

"That's what I thought. I knew that it was too similar to be a mere coincidence." General Hammond said.

"What should we do about it?" Daniel asked.

"There's nothing we can do. It's hit the market already, and over four hundred thousand copies have been sold already." Jack said.

"Let's just wait and see what happens. Perhaps it will just be glossed over, and no one will think about it. After all, it's only in the credits." Deryn said. Hammond sighed.

"I just don't get what their doing anymore. My grandson pointed out that they make mentions to his favorite game at the end as well."

"What game is that?"

"Minecraft. He said that he saw Herobrine standing in the crowd at the end. It makes no sense anymore. If we must, we will pull the game, but only use it as a last resort. In the meantime, let's focus on the defenses. What do we have so far?"

Daniel pulled a folder out of nowhere, and sat down. "We have three ideas: One ballistic turret, one missile launcher, and one a hanger bay. We are leaning towards the hanger bay, since that will be the easiest to control, but it will require the most upkeep."

"We need automatic defenses. We simply do not have the manpower to sustain stations around the whole planet." Hammond said.

"That's why we came up with the others. They can be automated, but would be less efficient. Sam's idea is to have three bases, in geosynchronous orbit, equally spaced above the Earth. In between, we have the other two types installed, to give us warnings and slow them down."

"Good idea, Danny." Jack said, patting his back.

"Oh, it was all Sam's idea to have them like this."

"Then tell her good job."

...

 _Elsewhere in the universe..._

 _..._

A young warrior mourned the loss of one close to her. One whom she had known for a long time. She made a decision then and there to make his killer's life a living nightmare.

...

 **Who could that be? How interesting...**


	16. Invasion Force

The world was utter chaos. A transport ship had sneaked past Earth's defenses, and was landing near Cambridge, Ontario. Of course, it was the news reporters who were the first casualties. Jack watched the clip once more while waiting for his team to get ready. " _The ship appears to be of an inferior design, compared to what has been seen in the skies, but is estimated to be large enough to hold the entire White House in it's hull. Based on what we know, we are being cautious, and staying about ten miles away from the estimated landing site._ " Jack cringed as a scream rang out from the TV. " _Move! Move! Move!_ " the reporter shouted as she pushed her way past the camera, which spun for a moment before landing on the ground. The now sideways camera showed the ship landing, with Gyrothopers launching from the top, sending rockets and bullets across the area. Before it even landed, the bay doors were opening, and Cyklop Stormwalkers slowly lumbered their way out of the vessel.

"Ready to go Jack?" Sam asked, putting a clip of ammo in her P-90. Jack turned off the TV and turned around.

"Yep. Let's go show them what happens when they try to take our planet."

...

Two hours later, the smoke was in sight. Jack was on edge, and was eager to see what they were facing. A few moments later, the first ones were in sight: A squad of Stormwalkers, rampaging through the countryside. "Ready?" Jack asked everyone. In response, he heard many weapons cocking and activating. Jack turned around, and came face-to-face with Han Solo.

"What are we fighting?" Han asked.

"Stormwalkers. A dozen of them." Jack braced himself against the doorway as the helicopter veered away from a rocket. "Let's move!" The bay doors opened, and SG-1 and ST-1 leapt out of the transport about 200 feet in the air. On the way down, they opened fire, hailing bullets on the thick armor. Han, Luke, Chewbacca, and Leia opened fire as well, but even their blaster bolts only scratched the outer shell. A loud shot rang out, and Jack saw smoke rising from the Stormwalkers. Ships whizzed by overhead as everyone deployed their parachutes, engaging the enemy from above and below. Bullets ripped through the sky, picking A-Wings off, thinning their numbers quickly. Jack and his team landed, and ran towards the giant, lumbering machines. Luke deployed his lightsabre, and rushed forwards, slicing through one of their legs, causing it to tip over. With a loud crunch, the damaged leg gave way, and it fell on it's side. Jack ran over, hearing voices inside.

" _Was wer das?_ "

" _Ich weiß es nicht, aber was auch immer es war, wir sollten es vermeiden_."

"Come out with your hands up!" Jack shouted, but his response was a bullet whipping past his ear. Jack fired a few shots inside, only as warnings, before going in himself. Inside, he saw several men in brown uniforms, each one with the imperial insignia on the shoulder, and all of them having only pistols.

"You can't win." Daniel said. The men glanced at each other, before one put his pistol down, and the rest followed. Jack reached for his radio.

"We have prisoners down here. Send someone to keep an eye on them." he said.

"Got it. More ground forces headed your way. Give it a minute." Jake said back from his fighter.

"Jack! Need some help out here!" Han called. Jack worked his way back outside, and came face-to-face with a Stormwalker's belly cannon. A whistle filled the air, and Jack looked up to see an aerial bomb come crashing down behind the walker, disrupting it's movement. In the brief second it took to recover, Jack rolled underneath it, and threw two grenades into it's view ports. Jack did a Matrix-like roll away as the grenades blew up, causing secondary explosions inside, fire erupting from anywhere it could. Jack ran over to Han, giving him some cover fire as all but one of the cumbersome machines spun around.

"What's up?" Jack asked.

"Chewie went to climb up one of the legs of one of them, and I haven't seen him since." Jack looked around, and heard a roar.

"I think it worked." Jack said as the last one sprung to life. It swayed back and forth a bit, like a drunken sailor, but straightened itself quickly. It lined up and charged towards Jack and Han, but spun at the last moment, crashing into another walker. From the top hatchway, a giant walking carpet emerged.

"Well... that's one way to take them down." Luke remarked as he sliced another walker's leg.

"Jack! Take cover!" Sam shouted as a shadow passed over him. Jack looked up as the _Leviathan_ dropped it's full payload of bombs. Everyone ran away from the cluster of Stormwalkers as the bombs hit, spraying shrapnel and dirt everywhere. When the dust finally cleared, there was nothing left of the ground where the Stormwalkers had been, just a crater. Jack looked at Sam.

"You didn't call me sir." he whispered to her.

"I'm sorry sir. It..."

"It's fine. Just be sure to call me 'sir' on base." Sam smiled.

"Okay, Jack." Jack heard the grinding of gears, and looked up to see tanks moving past him with the Canadian flag on the side. A jeep was among them, and it veered towards them.

"Are you the ones who destroyed this lot?" The man in the passenger's seat asked.

"We are." Jack said. "We have a few prisoners about a half a mile from here."

"Good. We have things mostly under control up ahead. These things are tough."

"Indeed they are. Want a few extra hands?"

"No, we should be fine. We can hold our own thankfully." The man turned to the driver. "Let's move out!" he commanded.

"Yes, sir." Jack watched for a few minutes as the tanks turned slightly north, toward where the transport ship was, when his radio sprung to life.

"Jack, General Hammond wants you back as soon as possible. He says it's important." Jake said.

"Got it."

...

 **Cliffhangers are my friend. You should know that by now.**


	17. Meltdown

**So, you must have read up to the second to last chapter in Worlds Collide before you read the last chapter! They hinge on each other.**

...

It took Jack way less time to get back to Cheyenne Mountain than to get out, especially since he took an A-Wing. Jack was told to get to the hangar bay as soon as possible, so that's what he did. He flew in and landed his borrowed A-Wing next to General Hammond. "Jack, I need you to get this out of here." Hammond said, pointing to the salvaged hyperdrive. The once pulsing blue core was rapidly pulsing red, shaking the table it was on. "You're to take in to P3X-918 on you're A-Wing." A handful of men were already welding the cage onto the frame of the A-Wing.

"Got it. How long do I have?"

"Anywhere from ten minutes to ten hours." One of the mechanics said. "The radioactive decay is highly unpredictable, and even the slightest bump could set it off. We've predicted that the impact would be more powerful than a Naquadria infused Mark-X."

"Great, so a mini Death Star." Jack took off, headed for the gate room as fast as he could, which was only about ten miles per hour. Finally, after a slow flight in a fast ship, Jack was situated in front of the active Stargate. "Why couldn't we just roll it down?" Jack asked.

"Too risky. Good luck." With that, the radio went silent.

"Too risky my..." Jack muttered as he eased his way through the Stargate. On the other side was a barren wasteland of ice. Jack landed, and pushed the button to open the cockpit. Jack waited, but nothing happened. He tried again, hearing a creaking noise, then a crack. "Dang it. Display report." The HUD blinked on, and a dozen red alerts popped up. "Cockpit, hull, shields, weapons, communications. Everything is going wrong! And I still have a bomb attached to me!" Jack pushed against the cockpit, trying to force a manual override. Another red alert popped up. "Great..." Jack heard the Stargate close behind him, and it became very quiet. "I hope they come soon..."

...

"Jack should have been back by now. Should we send a search team?" Siler asked.

"No, he's probably just being cautious. Just give him time." Hammond said, turning back to the monitor. An Interdictor-Class cruiser was on the edge of their scanners, too far away for them to launch fighters, but close enough to still pose a threat. The battle had gone well after he had called Jack back. The Canadians had rolled in their tanks, holding the line while his men pushed them forwards. The transport had tried to take off, but was quickly disposed of when a Mon Calamari Cruiser gave it an orbital strike. The resulting carnage was enough to make the whole world go into an uproar. Hammond sighed, turning back to the gate, wondering what Jack was up to.

...

The cold was starting to seep in. The temperature management system had failed a half an hour ago, and Jack was cold. He shivered, wondering where everyone was. He had expected them to send a rescue team as soon as he wasn't back. The core in the hyperdrive was pulsing faster, brightly shining orange red. Jack pushed against the cockpit again, trying to open the Plexiglas dome. After a few minutes of struggling, he gave up. "So this is how it ends. Alone, on a barren planet, trapped in an A-Wing like a bug, blown up by a destabilized hyperdrive." Jack sighed. He closed his eyes, and waited for death to come. A sound woke him quickly though. Jack looked over, and saw the Stargate turning on. "Maybe this isn't it." Jack said weakly. He was cold, tired, weak, and hungry. The Stargate activated, and a pair of Go'auld stepped through, unfazed by the cold. Just then, the power reserves in Jack's A-Wing died. The two Jaffa walked over, staves in hand. One banged on the cockpit, and Jack stared at him, barely able to maintain consciousness. The second one stepped over, looking at the hyperdrive core attached to the mainframe of Jack's fighter. They said a few words, but were muffled by the thick glass. Both set down their weapons, and grabbed the rim of the cockpit, pulling up. With a struggle, the glass pulled off. Grateful to be out, Jack thanked them, and shivered. The blistering wind chilled him to his bones. One stood in front of him, blocking the wind, while the other started dialing the gate.

"Do not worry Jack. We are going to get you home." Jack recognized that voice. He tried speaking, but couldn't find the strength. A whirring noise filled the air as the Stargate activated, and a steady yellow glow brightened the area.

"Come on!" Jack knew that voice too. The three of them rushed through the gate, rematerializing on the other side. "Close the iris!" As soon as the iris was closed, a loud thud rocked the facility, just before the gate deactivated. Jack sat down, feeling himself warm up quickly. Someone gave him a protein bar, and Jack wolfed it down. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks Jacob." Jacob Carter put his helmet down.

"I am never going to get used to this thing." Jacob smiled. Jack looked over to Braitac, who also removed his helmet.

"You will learn in time." Jack stood up to go rest, but...

"Incoming wormhole!" Siler shouted as the Stargate activated once more.


	18. Leaking In

**Who's ready for a cliffhanger? Me! I'm going to say this to both stories: I am sorry, but you will all have to wait for me to finish a my other stories before we start the conclusion to our epic trilogy. I'm sorry again, but it's hard to balance four stories at once and get a Youtube channel set up at the same time. Also, this is only one of the perspectives of this chapter. World's Collide will have the other half if you want two perspectives.**

...

Jack was cold and tired, but that didn't stop him from going up to the control room as fast as he could. The gate finally stopped dialing and connected. The wormhole was established, and they all waited. There were no teams out, and there were very few people who would be calling them. Everyone waited, and waited for what felt like a long time. Finally, something happened. Something bad.

There was a blinding flash of red light, and the entire iris covering the Stargate completely shattered, parts flying in all directions, razor sharp edges slicing through everyone and everything. Jack covered his eyes, and stepped back instinctively. When he opened them, the wormhole was there still, and a man came through with glowing eyes that were pure white. Jack stared in horror at the gate room, as the man laughed maniacally. The man's hand glowed purple, and the few guards in the gate room opened fire, but the man stood there, and moved his hand around, reflecting the bullets back to their source. Within seconds everyone was dead, and the man laughed again. "Is this it? Is this all Earth has? Ha! I could kill you all with my eyes shut! Ha!" The man stopped and turned around, staring at the Stargate. It was still active. A few seconds later, a second person shot out of the Stargate, and it deactivated. The second man slashed down with his sword, but the first summoned forth a pair of blades out of purple fire, swiftly blocking the blow.

"Get down there and stop them!" General Hammond cried, and several dozen Marines ran into the gate room. Jack ran with them, despite being exhausted as he was. The second man wore blue clothing and chain mail, twirling and spinning to flow from blow to blow. The two parried attacks for a few moments as the marines filed into the gate room, running over shards of the iris and dead bodies. Guns blazed to life as everyone opened fire on both of the intruders.

"Don't you ever give up?" The first man gritted through his teeth.

"Never. Not as long as my people are in danger from you!" The second one shouted, back flipping over a slash. He ran forward the two steps, but got kicked by the first in the chest so hard, he flew back, through the empty Ring, smashing into the back wall. Jack was mortified as the man stayed there, in a crater that he made with his body in the concrete wall. Jack looked at the first man, who had turned back around.

"You fools. You will never have victory. I will return for you soon. I do hope you become rational, and just die quietly." He said. In a swift movement of his arms, purple smoke veiled his body, and vanished, leaving no trace of him. Jack looked up as the second man fell to the floor with a thud. Jack ran over, looking at the dead body of the stranger.

Then he moved.

Jack leapt back with a start, as the man groaned, and pushed himself off the floor. "Dang. That's definitely going to leave a mark..." he groaned, and pulled out a jar of some strange blue liquid. Jack raised his gun, but the man didn't flinch, and proceeded to pull the cap off, and chug the whole thing. Jack watched as a large gash on his arm was completely healed with barely even a scar. THEN he stood up. "Sorry about that, I've been chasing Herobrine for a while now. I'm just sad that I let him get away." Just then, the Stargate surged to life again.

"Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse..." Jack muttered as he ran around to the other side. The strange man stayed put for a moment, gazing at the crater he had made, then running to be behind Jack. The Gate activated once more, and everyone waited again. After a few seconds, two lines of soldiers came through, ever so slowly, pikes extended, shaking in their armor. A single young man with blonde hair and iron plate mail came between them, brandishing a sword and shield like those of the stranger next to Jack.

"Talon? Impossible! How did you get here?" The stranger said, running over to Talon's side.

"No time to explain, dad. We have to get out of here! Hyrule is in danger! Ever since your disappearance, the bokoblin raids have turned into full assaults, massive strike forces have been battering against the castle's walls, slowly wearing them down. No one can go out anymore, and the south field has become a mass of constant movement, a nonstop assault against us, and a hail of arrows killing almost anyone who goes into the streets without a shield or a Goron guard. It's horrible! We barely escaped from a horde ourselves!" Several other soldiers came out of the gate before it deactivated.

"What on Earth is going on here?" General Hammond shouted. The second stranger that had stepped through originally stepped forward.

"It is my fault. I am Brad, King of Hyrule."


End file.
